memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Negh'Var warship
The Negh'Var-type warship was the largest class starship known to operate in the Klingon Defense Forces during the late 24th century. In 2372, the [[IKS Negh'Var|IKS Negh'Var]], which was a vessel of this type, was the flagship of the Klingon Imperial Fleet. While under the command of General Martok, she led the Klingon Empire's invasion of the Cardassian Union on stardate 49011. She thereafter fought an action at Deep Space 9, where she was able to breach the station's shields long enough to transport several troops. ( ) Alternate Realities In the mirror universe, the Regent's flagship was the same basic design as a Negh'Var-type starship. ( ) In an alternate timeline, these ships were slightly modified in configuration. They could easily outgun an [[Olympic class|''Olympic-class]] hospital ship, yet were outgunned themselves by the ''Galaxy''-class counterpart of the era. For example, the [[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur]] was attacked by two of these attack cruisers while in the Devron system in 2395. The crew of the Pasteur was saved by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], after destroying one of the Klingon vessels.'' ( ) In another alternate timeline, these vessels were again slightly modified by 2404 to yet another configuration. At that time, disruptor fire from one of these vessels was essentially ineffective against Starfleet ablative hull armor. ( ) Appendices Appearances *TNG: ** "All Good Things..." (modified) *DS9: ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "By Inferno's Light" ** "Shattered Mirror" (Regent's flagship) ** "The Emperor's New Cloak" (Regent's flagship) *VOY: ** "Endgame" (modified) Background Model The Negh'Var was a modification of the future Klingon ship studio model used in "All Good Things...", which was designed by Rick Sternbach, which consisted of modifications made to the ''Vor'cha''-class model. For the model's later appearance as the Negh'Var itself, the bow fins and the nacelle spikes were removed, and pods on top of the nacelles were added to the original model. This model also appeared as the Regent's flagship in the mirror universe; however, the design appeared to be several times larger in scale. The model eventually became a CGI mesh that incorporated both the elements of its TNG and DS9 versions to become another future variant in "Endgame." Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Qo'noS Orbital Factory Base * Power Plant: 2 M/A warp system; 4 impulse system * Accommodation: 2,500 plus flight crew and troops * Dimensions: ** Length: 682.32 meters ** Beam: 470.09 meters ** Height: 136.65 meters * Mass: 4,310,000 metric tons * Maximum Speed: Warp 9.6 * Armament: 20 ship-mounted disruptor cannons, 1 large forward disruptor, 4 torpedo launchers * Performance: Warp 9.6 While the Technical Manual itself is not canon, it is a Memory Alpha permitted resource. Apocrypha According to the non-canon Decipher role-playing game, the future Negh'Var type that appeared in "All Good Things..." was identified as a [http://www.decipher.com/startrek/cardlists/alternateuniverse/large/ikcfeklhr.html Voodieh-class]. In the video game Star Trek: Birth of the Federation, this vessel is designated as a "strike cruiser" and was primarily a torpedo platform used in long-range assaults against starbases and outposts and for planetary assaults. However, in the Star Trek: Armada series of PC games, they are refered to as battleships, and posess more standard armaments. Category:Klingon starship classes de:Negh'Var-Klasse